The present invention relates generally to crimping tools including a rotatable die wheel with multiple dies and/or die nests for receiving, and retaining, connectors of different sizes to be mechanically, and electrically, secured to conductors positioned therein. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a simplified detent mechanism for retaining the selected die, on the die wheel, in its operative position, relative to an aligned crimping jaw.